disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rico McPato
Scrooge McDuck (Gilito McPato en España y Rico McPato en Hispanoamérica), más conocido como "Uncle Scrooge" (Tío Gilito o Tío Rico), es un personaje de historietas y animaciones creado por el artista Carl Barks para The Walt Disney Company. Nombre Su nombre en inglés, $crooge McDuck, está inspirado en Ebenezer Scrooge, personaje del libro "Cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens, cuyo papel hace en la película "Mickey's Christmas Carol". Historia Su primera aparición fue en la historia "Chistmas on Bear Mountain", en diciembre de 1947. Él fue el primer miembro del Clan McPato en aparecer. Barks experimentaría con la apariencia y personalidad del Tío Gilito durante los siguientes cuatro años. Más tarde el dibujante declararía que originalmente sólo pensaba usar a Gilito para una sola aparición, pero luego decidió que podía resultar útil en otras historias. Pronto fue establecido como un personaje recurrente y varias historias lo pusieron como protagonista al lado de Donald. Western Publishing fue la primera en pensar en McPato como un protagonista más que como un personaje secundario. Para 1952, Tío Gilito tenía una revista para sí solo. Desde entonces, Barks produjo la mayoría de sus historias largas en Gilito, con él como protagonista, focalizando en aventuras, mientras que la revista de diez páginas continuaba teniendo a Donald como protagonista y se centraba en lo cómico. Gilito McPato se convirtió en la figura principal de las historias mientras que Donald y sus sobrinos fueron llevados al rol de ayudantes del Tío Gilito, contratándolos como acompañantes que lo seguían en sus aventuras alrededor del mundo. Este cambio en el foco de atención desde Donald hacia Gilito se refejó también en las historias de otros creadores contemporáneos. Desde entonces, McPato se mantiene como la figura central de su "mundo", acuñándose el término "El Universo del Tío Gilito". Televisión La figura del Tío Gilito reapareció con mucha fuerza cuando en 1987 se transmitió la serie de TV DuckTales, donde él y sus sobrino nietos, Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito, viven aventuras en cada episodio, luchando contra enemigos de sus historietas de cómic: Los Golfos Apandadores, Isidoro Dorado, o Mágica De Hechizo. También apareció en un episodio de la House of Mouse, donde se convierte en el nuevo propietario del club tras comprárselo a Pete. Kingdom Hearts .]] Gilito McPato aparece como un personaje de la saga de videojuegos de ''Kingdom Hearts. Viaja por los mundos haciendo negocios. Kingdom Hearts II Gilito aparece en Kingdom Hearts II en Bastión Hueco/Vegel Radiante, intentando crear un helado de sal marina para poder hacer un negocio con ellos y qua la gente los disfrute. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep El Tío Gilito aparece en Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep en Vergel Radiante, siendo atacado por unos Nescientes, pero Ventus le salva. Tras ello, como agradecimiento, le da unos pases para Ciudad Disney. Galería Ver también *Universo del Tío Gilito *Clan McPato ar:دهب ماكبط da:Joakim von And (karakter) de:Dagobert Duck en:Scrooge McDuck fi:Roope Ankka fr:Balthazar Picsou it:Zio Paperone nl:Dagobert Duck pl:Sknerus McKwacz pt-br:Patinhas McPato ru:Скрудж МакДак sr-el:Baja MekPatak sv:Joakim von Anka Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Sport Goofy in Soccermania Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Christmas Carol Categoría:Personajes de DuckTales Categoría:Personajes de Darkwing Duck Categoría:Personajes de Raw Toonage Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Works Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse (serie) Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey: Power of Ilusion Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 3.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Personajes de Disney Emoji Blitz Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes de Disney Dreams! Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes del Universo del Tío Gilito Categoría:Personajes del Universo del Pato Donald Categoría:Personajes del Universo de Mickey Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Ricos Categoría:Personajes Ancianos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes Escoceses Categoría:Tíos Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes de historieta Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Antihéroes Categoría:Gente de negocios Categoría:Mickey & Co. Categoría:Personajes que rompen la Cuarta Pared Categoría:Personajes que narran la historia Categoría:Sobrinos Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Viajeros del Tiempo Categoría:Personajes que se transforman Categoría:Atletas Categoría:Vaqueros y vaqueras Categoría:Detectives, espías y agentes secretos Categoría:Villanos reformados Categoría:Personajes de The Three Caballeros Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit